return of the cyniclons
by kishigo forever217
Summary: it has been 2 years since the mew mews last battle, now the cyniclons have returned to earth. Kisshu is going to try and make Ichigo love him, will it turn out the way he wants or will something get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**um hello everyone this is my first fanfiction I have posted I hope you all like it i have make this a kisshigo fanfiction**

Ikisatashi Kisshu was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about his kitten. It has been two years since their last battle. Their world was set back to normal after they got the mew aqua, even though they lived on earth before humans they let the win after they found out deep blues goal.

Kisshu was sad but he always hides it with being childish a cheerful all the time it was mostly because of the bad situation with his planet and loved ones but now it is because he missed his kitten. He really wanted to thank Ichigo for saving his life and help save his planet.

Taruto has been missing Purin and Pai has been missing lettuce (even though he wont admit it).

Kisshu sat up on his bed and looked out of the window. " I am going back to earth." He said to himself them teleported out of the room.

Ichigo sat back in her chair in the locker room and let out a big sigh. She was glad to finish a long day of work and she was off for the next day.

"can we go Ichigo? Can we go Ichigo?" Masha ask while floating up beside her. Ichigo just nodded and stood her and picked up her stuff and walked out of the cafe. Ichigo was happy that Ryou was able to fix Masha after the last battle.

Ichigo found it weird how there as more chimera animals, but Kisshu, Pai and Taruto where gone back to their planet. She did not understand why they were still being attacked she thought they would have stopped because they got what they wanted.

Masha was floating alongside Ichigo while Ichigo was humming to herself.

"alien alert, alien alert" Masha said while floating up to Ichigo

"what are you sure?" Ichigo said with confusion but a bit of excitement at the same time

"yes I chigo, yes Ichigo"

Ichigo started looking around her, she never thought to look up.

"koneko-chan~! Long time no see I missed you honey!" and voice shouted down to her...


	2. Chapter 2

**~they are back!~**

**hello again everyone~**

**here is my new chapter teehee~ I only write stories when i have a free class at school or if I am bored... this chapter kinda went off the point but I hope you like it anyway...**

"k-kisshu!" Ichigo shouted shocked but happy as she look up.

"do you remember? this is the first place we met, and I stole your first kiss" Kisshu said with a childish smirk on his face

"yes I remember how can I forget!" Ichigo shouted but couldn't help but smile.

"I wanted to thank you for saving our planet" Kisshu said while flying down towards her.

"oh well it wasn't really all me the other mews helped as well."

"mew Ichigo" she heard a voice as she saw Pai teleport in front of her

"hello Pai!"

"hello mew Ichigo, has been a while." At that moment Taruto teleported beside Pai floating with his legs crossed as he usually done.

"oh look its the old hag!" he said with a huge smile on his face

"I am not an old hag you runt!" Ichigo said with her ears and tail popping out.

"where are the other mews?" Pai asked curiously

"well... Mint is at ballet, Zakuro is at a fashion shoot, Purin is in the park, Lettuce is at the library, Berry is probably in the gardens and Ringo probably at karaoke" Ichigo answered forgetting the the cyniclons never met the last two as they stood there looking at her in confusion.

"Berry and Ringo?" Kisshu asked tilting his head

"huh? Oh I forgot use never met them, they joined the team a year ago considering we where still getting chimera animals which I was meant to ask you all about" Ichigo sing said with her finger pointing at her chin.

"wait you are still getting chimera animal?" Taruto asked with a scared look on his face

"how is that even possible?" Pai questioned himself

"yeah we all thought you where sending them to use for fun"

"no we haven't" Kisshu answered with a bit of a worried look.

"well I am off to make Purin cry" Taruto said before teleporting off

"that is a little strange, you all shouldn't be getting them" Pai stated.

"oh so then it is not you guys and I am getting not for fun either..."

"not that sounds a bit odd" Pai said while thinking

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" a voice shouted from the distance

"Berry?" Ichigo asked as the cyniclons just stared as the blonde girl with a white woolly jumper on with a mini skirt and skin color a slight bit paler than Ichigo's

"Ryou said he detected aliens" she said while panting

"yes I am talking to them" Ichigo said while show Berry Kisshu and Pai.

"W-WHAT! W-why talk to them.. w-what i-if they attack you!?" Berry said while panicking.

"Berry calm down it is okay, they stopped attacking during our last battle and turns out the chimera animals where not even sent from them." Ichigo said to Berry with her hand on Berry's shoulder.

"oh okay sorry" she said bowing to the cyniclons

"oh you're Berry... your cute but not as cute as my Ichigo" Kisshu said to the girl happily.

" oh.. um okay.." Berry turned to Ichigo "wait are you dating him?" Berry asked confused.

"no of coarse not" Ichigo answered a slight bit annoyed by the question.

"are you still dating that tree hugger?" Kisshu asked Ichigo in a sad tone.

"who masabaka? No he broke up with me ages ago when he moved to England" Ichigo answered.

"yeah he has been really mean towards her since" Berry added

"oh... I told you the tree hugger was worthless" Kisshu said happily.

"um.. where can I find Lettuce i would like to talk to her..." Pai said his face tuning pink.

"she went out to the shopping centre to get food and some goodies for the sleepover this weekend" Berry answered

"oh.. thankyou" Pai said and teleported off leaving Kisshu with the two mew mews.

"sooo... I kinda wanted to talk to Ichigo alone..." Kisshu said looking at Berry.

"oh sure okay then I will go back to the cafe to tell Ryou everything is okay.. see ya!" Berry said waving as she turned around.

"so I was wondering if we can spend a day together?" Kisshu asked while his face turning pink.

"um.. sure how about tomorrow I have the day off" Ichigo answered cheerfully

"sure!" Kisshu said with a huge smile on his face.

"great I will meet you in thepark around 11:30" Ichigo said happily

"perfect I will see you then!" Kisshu said excitedly as he teleported off.

When Ichigo arrived home she went straight upstairs to have a bath, after the bath she went to bed thinking of what she could do the next day with Kisshu...

**please follow and review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

A day at the noodle box~

**Hello everyone!**

**I could not think of a place for them to go so I asked my brothers girlfriend and she said noodle box while messing and I took in anyway haha btw noodle box is a Chinese take out!**

**I hope you can give me some ideas for the next chapter!**

The next morning Ichigo got up and done her, Ichigo grew out of her pigtails a year and a half ago. She brushed down her fringe and two front bit the pulled her hair back into a ponytail leaving some bits down at the back as well. She then slipped on a cute frilly baby pink skirt and a white blouse, she then slipped on a little woolly jumper over it and pulled out the collars over it. It was pink with a little strawberry on the front.

Kisshu sat back in a bench in the park waiting for Ichigo. " she is late, sounds like her" Kisshu said as he smiled to himself.

Ichigo ran to the park to find Kisshu sitting on a bench and ran over to him " sorry I am late" Ichigo said while panting

"its okei sweetie" Kisshu said while get up to do a stretch "so where are we going?" Kisshu asked

"Well there is a fair on in town and I would like to go." Ichigo answered with a smile

"what is a fair?" Kisshu asked while scratching his head

"It's a fun place" Ichigo said while grabbing Kisshu's hand and running off with him.

When they arrived at the fair there where so many booths. Kisshu had to try out ALL of them~!

After hours at the fair Ichigo and Kisshu got really hungry.

"I am really hungry now can we get something to eat?" Kisshu asked while rubbing his tummy

"sure I know a great place my friend Kelly suggested to me" Ichigo answer happily.

"what is it called?" Kisshu asked while getting closer to her

" It is called the noodle box" Ichigo said with a little jump.

"noodle...box?" Kisshu asked once more

"yes, now do you want food or not?" Ichigo asked getting impatient

"YES, YES I WANT FOOD!" Kisshu shouted.

Ichigo walked into the noodle box with Kisshu following

"It is only take out for now but if you want we can sit down here and eat it" Ichigo said while pointing at the couch in the waiting room.

"sure, strawberry as long as I get food I don't mind" Kisshu answered

Ichigo and Kisshu the ordered their and sat down talking about what they have done since they last saw each other two years ago.

When their order came they sat down a ate their food.

Ichigo got noodles with prawn and soya and Kisshu got salt and chilli box.

Kisshu got a drink when he found out how spicy it is and Ichigo could just laugh at him.

Kisshu and Ichigo spent the rest of the night talking in the waiting room of the noodle box until Ichigo fell asleep.

Kisshu picked her up bridal style and teleported her home.

Kisshu put her on her bed and pulled up the cover over her to make sure she was comfy, Kisshu had a great day and will sure have a noodle box again.

Kisshu teleported onto the top of his favourite builing where he just just like to think about life. He sat down and looked over Tokyo, it was so beautiful at night. Kisshu would love to bring Ichigo up there for a date some time, first of all he had to win her heart.

Kisshu smirked and told himself _"too easy"_ he said in his head and drifty off into a sleep.

The next day Kisshu was on his way to Ichigo's house he spotted a boy who was walking in the same direction.

When Kisshu was distracted he didn't notice Ichigo run around the corner

_*Tump*_

Kisshu looked down to see Ichigo had crashed into the boy, Kisshu sat on the wall so they would not see him

"I-I am terribly sorry!.. I-I a-am late for work and I was not looking where I was going so sorry!" Ichigo said while bowing

"It is okei don't worry about it" the boy said while smiling and scratching the back of his head

"Ichigo is it?" the boy asked

"yes, that is me. How do you know me?" Ichigo asked while rubbing her back.

"I just remember seeing you around" the boy simply answered "I am Ikuto lovely to meet you" the boy said while holding out his hand.

"oh.. um you too" Ichigo said while taking his hand to shake it.

"oh , I like you hat, I never saw any like it before" Ichigo said while looking at the hat with an odd expression

Kisshu took a good look at him, he recognised him from somewhere but where?.. he kept asking himself then he focused his eyes on the hat.

"_shit! He is a cyniclon what is he doing here?"_ Kisshu asked himself as he saw Ichigo run off to work.

**And that is my third chapter, yes it is that great but i promise the rest of the chapters will be better~ please follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to find an identity*

Ichigo finished work early, the cafe was not busy. Mint sat down finishing her tea. "well i have worked so hard today" Mint said with a sigh.

"the only thing you done today is go to get more tea for yourself!" Ichigo shouted back to she Mint jump in shock.

"well it is hard work" Mint said as she got up and walked away.

"oh that girl i swear.." Ichigo said to herself.

When Ichigo was leaving work she spotted a familiar boy, the boy she bumped into that morning.

"hi Ikuto!"

Ichigo shouted over to him.

"hey Ichigo" he replied back with a warm smile. "how was work?"

"it was alright t was not thatbusy today thankfully." Ichigo said while scratching her head. "so what are you doing here?"

"well i was wondering if to can hang out with me for the rest on the day if you are not busy" Ikuto said with a big smile.

"oh, um i parents want to have me home early..." Ichigo said while scratching her head trying to make up an excuse to get out of it she really wanted to see Kisshu.

"oh alright then, how is Kisshu?" Ikuto asked as his voice darkened.

"s-sorry, w-what?" Ichigo asked confused shocked. _"how does he know hime?"_ Ichigo asked herself.

"ah, i see you don't want to talk about it all is alright then! I will see you later" he turned around and walked away.

"what was that all about" Ichigo asked herself.

Ichigo arrived home and sat down and started brushing her hair when she heard someone teleporting into her room.

"Koneko-chan!" the voice said childishly.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo said happily as she went to hug him. "um can i ask a question?"

"sure what is it kitty?" Kisshu asked

"well... i bumped into this boy today call Ikuto and he asked how you where.. do you know him?" Ichigo asked scratching her head.

"hmmm... he sounds familiar... but i am not sure" Kisshu said while scratching his head, he spent all day trying to remember who he was because he feels he knew him.

"well i hope we find out soon..." Ichigo answered a slight bit worried.

"ICHIGO! HONEY, WE ARE LEAVING NOW WE WILL SEE YOU IN A WEEK!" momomiya sakura shouted up the stairs

"Okei, see you then" Ichigo shouted back before hearing the door close and lock.

"I have to go i have some duties i have to do" Kisshu said while teleporting out before Ichigo could answer.

Ichigo had a bath then got ready for bed, but before she got to get into bed the door bell rang.

Ichigo gave a big sigh then walked down stairs and opened the door, before she could see who it was or say anything something hit her on the head and knocked her out.

**I hope you liked this chapter please follow and review~**


	5. Chapter 5

New surroundings~

**Hey i am back again so soon again... heheh sorry i have nothing better to do than write stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"where am I?" Ichigo asked herself as she looked around an unfamiliar room.

She got up to look outside it looked so bright out. Looking out the window she did not recognise the place where she was. When she looked carefully she saw a group of children playing on the street. Ichigo smiled to herself then walked away from a window when something dragged her eyes back to look out the window. The children she saw playing were cyniclons.

"W-WHAT?!" Ichigo started to panic as she looked around the room. It looked like a normal room. She was looking around when she heard a door open.

"so you are up... Ichigo" the cyniclon said when his voice went low.

"why am i here?"

"i want to do a project on humans aaand you where the easiest to get" the cyniclon answer.

"oh...i see have we met before?" ichigo asked confused.

"no, but you have met my brother ikuto" the cyniclon answered honestly.

The cyniclon just looked at ichigo strangly, he looked at her as if he wanted to kill her.

"ryou!" a voice called out across the empty cafe. Ryou turned around to see Kisshu standing at the door panting.

"where...i - is...i - ichigo?" he asked it looked like he was about to kill ryou he was that angry.

"how am i supposed to know she has not shown up to work for 2 days" ryou answered as if nothing was wrong.

"that is the reason why i am looking for her!" Kisshu asked while raising his voice.

"look i don't know where she is so stop annoying me and get out" ryou shouted at the alien

The alien grinded his teeth at ryou then teleported off.

He then remembered about the boy ikuto and went to see pai.

"pai?" Kisshu asked while teleporting into his lab

"what is it Kisshu?" do you know that cyniclon called ikuto?" kisshu asked

"yes, you should stay away from him he is nothing but trouble" pai warned him as he continued with his experiment

"well he came onto earth and met ichigo, and now ichigo has went missing" kisshu answered in a worried tone. Pai almost dropped his experiments when he heard this and turned around to look at kisshu.

"we have to find ikuto!" pai shouted and he teleported off to the ship with kisshu following.

"what do you mean pai?" kisshu asked as he watched his brother start up the ship to take flight.

"kisshu he does experiments on humans he will kill ichigo!" pai told him as he started to take flight. Kisshu almost fainted when he heard his kitten was in trouble.

"where do you think you are going with out me?" taruto shouted as he teleported onto the ship.

"sorry but we need to save ichigo she is in alot of trouble" pai said as he took flight.

"that old hag always gets in trouble" taruto said

"shut up!" kisshu groaned clearly pissed off at what his brother was saying.

Kisshu teleported in his room on the ship. "don't worry koneko chan i am coming"

Ichigo finished the last of her food as she sat on the bed in the room, she was thinking of how to escape. She was afraid to jump out of the window since she was on the third and she also did not know her surroundings.

When she heard the plans that ikuto and his brother had plans on what to do to her it scared her. She took the risk when everyone was asleep she slowly opened the window and jumped out.

"thank god for cat instincts, i just land said on my feet" ichigo said to herself as she began to run as fast as she could.

She had been running for fifteen minutes and she was getting seriously tired. She slowed down then stopped to catch her breath, she was in the middle of the town. The places just looked like Tokyo but it was in a different language and some things were floating. She saw no cars or motorbikes or anything else along those lines so she guest they flew every where.

She got a shock when she saw a gang of cyniclons come out of a cinema and she began to run again only to bump into someone.

She fell straight on her bum and sat up and rubbed her back "ouchy" she sound with one eye open to see the cyniclon she bumped into. Both of her eyes then opened wide as she felt tears running down her cheek as the cyniclon helped her up.

"thank goodness" the cyniclon said as he gazed at ichigo.

"sankyu god" was all she said she was so relieved, it was only pai.

**Yes it was a bit rushed sorry i hope you like it anyway, please follow and review~ btw sankyu is just my way of saying "thank you"**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo looked at pai, so many things were on her mind at that moment. "Are you okay? Mew Ichigo?" Pai asked with worry in his voice. "Yes I am but I am a bit frightened and confused." Ichigo answered while rubbing the tears away from her eyes. "I will bring you to a safe place then explain everything to you then" Pai said as her teleported himself and Ichigo in front of a mansion. "wow is this your home?" Ichigo asked in amazement . "Yes, it is" Pai answered. "I live here with my brothers Kisshu and Taruto" Pai said as they walked up the steps to the big door.

When Pai opened the door Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw the hallway. It had crystal white tiles, lovely magnolia walls. The stairs were cystal white tiles as well with red carpet and on the ceiling there was a beautiful crystal white chandelier.

"Let's go into the living room and I will explain what is happening" Pai said as he showed Ichigo to the living room. Pai sat down and told Ichigo to sit in the chair across from him. "That boy Ikuto you met has a big brother called Hiro they have been researching humans just like we were when we came to earth but difference is they experiment on humans which kills them half of the time. They still have not mastered their own equipment to study humans." Pai said in his usual tone. "So that is why you where kidnapped and brought here, Mew Ichigo" Pai continued. "oh..." was all Ichigo can say she was shocked. "You can stay here until tomorrow morning then we will see what happens but we can't bring you back to earth straight away." Pai said. "Alright, I understand" Ichigo answered as she try to take in what he had just said. "Here I will take you to your room" Pai said as he got up and brought Ichigo upstairs.

"Are Kisshu and Taruto with you?" Ichigo asked while looking around. "Yes Kisshu was the one that informed to what happened and Taruto did not want to left behind" Pai answered. "oh, it is just so quiet..." Ichigo said to herself. "yes well Taruto is in his room drawing and Kisshu is playing with technology" Pai answered as he opened the door to the spare room. The room was a lovely magnolia color with white fluffy carpet a bathroom and a walk in wardrobe and a double bed. "no offense but I thought your house would be more dull" Ichigo said while scratching her head. "yeah, well we only moved in after we were able to get the cyniclonia (I think that is how you spell it) back to normal." Pai answered.

"PAI!" a voice shouted down the hallway and a green haired cyniclon walked in looking at some sort of device in his hand. "How do I use thi..." his voice trailed off when he saw Ichigo. "ICHIGO!" he shouted and dropped the device and ran up to her and hugged her which caused her to fall. "I am soo glad you are alright!" Kisshu said happily. "Well Ichigo is staying the night and I will find her outdoor clothes in the morning because she is still in her pajama's" Pai said. "I will see you in the morning Mew Ichigo" Pai said as he turned his back and walked out.

Ichigo got out of Kisshu's grip and she jumped into bed. "can I sleep with you?" Kisshu asked in a childish voice while winking. "Eh! No, get out!" Ichigo screamed pointing at the door. Kisshu put on a face pout. "alright then, good night Koneko-chan" he said ask he teleported out of the room. "good night" Ichigo said to herself as she lied down a drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo woke up in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and glanced around the room she tried to remember what happened the night before. _"Oh, I remember Pai let me stay the night here."_ Ichigo thought to herself. Ichigo was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Ichigo let out a gasp then turn around to see Kisshu behind her smiling like a little child. "Good morning Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said her with a huge smile. "umm.. g-good morning Ichigo said as she tried to escape his grip but gave up because he was too strong. "Why come into my room to early?" Ichigo asked as she turned to look at him. "Well I wanted to give you a proper good morning." Kisshu said while faking a pout. Ichigo finally managed to escape his grip and stood up. "I am hungry" Ichigo demanded. "Oh, me too" Kisshu said as he teleported out of the room. Ichigo stood there looking at the empty bed. _"I wanted food as well and I don't know how to get to the kitchen" _ Ichigo thought to herself. She sat on the bed a slipped on her slippers and was about to walk out of the room when she heard someone teleport into the room.

"You know I wanted foo..." Ichigo trailed off when she saw Kisshu sitting on the bed in front of her with a tray of food. "I thought you might want breakfast in bed" Kisshu said as happy as ever. On the tray there was tea, pancakes with chocolate and strawberries, a bowl of fresh fruit salad and a food she never saw before but it looked like a huge see through strawberry with no stem almost the size of her head. Ichigo started eating the pancakes and drinking the tea, Kisshu done the same. "um.. kisshu?" Ichigo asked. "n" kisshu said while looking up at her with a worried face that she does not like it. "what is that?" Ichigo asked while pointing at the giant strawberry. "I am not sure, it started to grow here after we got the mew aqua" Kisshu said while picking it up. "I though you might like it" Kisshu said while holding it up to Ichigo's mouth. "oh" Ichigo took the strawberry from his hands and took a bite. Her eyes started to sparkle. "YUMMY~! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH" Ichigo said while taking another bite.

Pai teleported into the room with too shopping bags. " I went to get you some clothes and I found some clothes you would wear, so here you go put the on as soon as you can so we can go out." Pai demanded. "Where are we going?" Kisshu asked. Pai just looked at him then teleported out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo looked herself in the mirror. She had a pink frilly skirt that just reached her knees with red lace ate the bottom, she had a white blouse on with frills at the collar with a red ribbon going around the collar, she had white ankle socks on with lace on with little pink pumps on. Ichigo turned out when she heard teleportation.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked as she turned around to see Taruto standing there. "Oh, It is just you..." Ichigo said hoping it was Pai.

"You look weird old hag" Taruto said as he examined Ichigo.

"So sweet aren't you?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"well I am just saying the tru-" Taruto got cut off when he heard someone coming in the room.

"Pai wont tell me where we are going but he says we have to go now" Kisshu said giving an evil glare to Taruto. "and will you leave her alone" Kisshu growled at his little brother.

"yeah whatever..." Taruto said as he teleported out of the room with Kisshu following.

They were now outside the house waiting for Pai to explain was going on as all three of the gave him a questioning glare with was beginning to annoy him.

"I went to the council about Mew Ichigo and Ikuto and they want to talk to us about it" Pai explained with no emotions.

"Are they going to arrest him, you know considering he killed so many humans?" Taruto asked with concern in his voice.

"I thought you hated humans?" Kisshu asked taruto when giving him and evil smirk.

"shut up" Taruto mumbled to himself hoping he did not hear.

They made their way up to the house where the council lived and waited to be let in. When they were let in they made their way to one of the rooms. They all walked into the room and bowed down. There were three men sitting at the table and one woman. "will you please explain what is going on here?" one of the men spoke up. "yes of coarse" Pai said and he explained the whole story to them. Ichigo sat there just eyeing them not knowing what else to do.

"so Ikuto kidnapped you?" one of the men asked turning to looked at Ichigo.

"y-yes" Ichigo said a little bit nervous. "But I don't know why, he said it was some kind of project." Ichigo explained as they were taking down notes.

"I see, well we have him here now. We will have him stay here for a month so we can figure out what is happening." The woman explained to Ichigo. "but you will have to stay here for a while." One of the men added.

"Yes, understood" Ichigo said as she stood up. "Thank you very much." Ichigo said.

As the rest of the cyniclons got up and bowed and walked out of the room with Ichigo following.

"well that went well" Taruto said as he flew out the door with the others walking behind him.

"yes it did, but why did you not tell us we were going there until a few minutes before." Kisshu asked shooting him a questioning look.

"I was in a hurry" Pai answered. "Plus knowing Ichigo she would asked a lot of questions" Pai added.

Ichigo opened her mouth as she was about to deny that but then stopped when she realised that, that is what she would have done.

"well since you will be here a while I guess you should learn about the place and get to know it" Pai said as he continued to walk.

"Yeah! Koneko-chan! I can show you around!" Kisshu shouted jumping with excitement.

"Um, I guess so.." Ichigo answered as she felt they were being followed. "erm.. does anyone else feel like they are being followed" Ichigo asked as everyone turned around to look at her. Then Pai's eyes widened which scared Ichigo, Kisshu and Taruto as the all turned to look behind them...

**I finally got to write the next chapter I have been making my Ichigo cosplay that I got too caught up haha~ plus I am off school for 2 weeks so I am not really that bored and I have been distracted by normal everyday fights and avoiding homework haha~**

**I hope you like my story please follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a very short chapter sorry I can't think straight I will do better in the next chapter! I hope you like it anyway?**

Ichigo, Kisshu and Pai were speechless to who they saw standing there. But Taruto was all talk.

"How the hell did you get here? Why are you here?" Taruto asked while he was about to attack.

The person smiled darkly it scared the hell out of Ichigo. "I am here to get my kitty" he smiled at Ichigo who was not hiding behind Kisshu. "Is that so wrong?" He asked with a dark smile.

"Yes! Yes it is she is not you Kitty she is mine!" Kisshu shouted as he badly wanted to attack him. "When since did I belong to anyone?" Ichigo asked looking at the two boys.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled at Ichigo.

"Okay this is getting out of hand will you leave Hiro! You should be with your brother" Pai said as he sent him a death glare.

"They let me out" Hiro said smiling.

"Why?" Taruto asked while standing infront of Ichigo with are up as if saying don't go near her.

"Why? Because I made them believe that I was not part of this." He answered with an evil smirk. "anyway I should get going I need to set up some equipment" Hiro said turning away and winked at Ichigo.

"_what was that?"_ Ichigo asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone i just thought I would let you know that I will not be continuing this story~

I am going to start a different story because I have improved on my story writing.


End file.
